Listen To Your Heart
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: Sonfic, Lily leaves one night after a seer predicts fatal trouble for their first born[Harry], James trys to stop her.


**A/N This is a song-fic based on the song "Listen to your heart" by Dht, I had a remix by skit-mix on my ipod and was listening to it when this idea just popped into my head! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the song "Listen to your heart" by Dht**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

Lily Evans a pretty 4th year girl with thick luscious auburn curls and sparkling emerald eyes sat on James Potters lap, A Rather tall 4th year boy with immensely messy black hair with round thin-rimmed glasses covering his deep hazel eyes. This new couple laughed and chatted with their friends and occasionally glanced at each-other, Lily's eyes sparkling lovingly and James smile growing goofily, before laughing hysterically at how sappy they were.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

3 years later and that same pretty girl walks down to the lake not giving a second thought to the rain since her mind is all on the 'Rather Tall' boy behind her she is leaving heartbroken. Besides, the rain washes away her tear stains as she cries silently.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

The 'Rather Tall Boy' is disheveled from running after her, trying to get her to rethink, "Lily wait" he calls.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

'The Pretty Girl' walks on, recalling all the good times she and him had shared, and then why she was leaving him in the first place. **Seers can be wrong though **she thought **is it really worth losing all my love with James for? We still have years to go.**

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

The 'Rather Tall Boy' felt pain in his heart, and for the first time ever, he broke down into tears (annoying what love can do). What had he done? He was so sure that she returned his strong feelings. "Lily" he calls again.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Memories flooded into the "pretty girls" mind**_: "Come on Lily, ill be behind you the whole way, there to catch you if you fall" said James. "I don't know James, I'm terribly afraid of heights, you know that, flying isn't exactly on the ground is it" replied Lily "No it isn't, but remember, I will be there for you and I wont let you fall, I promise" said James "Ok, I love you James" said Lily " I love you to Lil" said James. Then they both took off into the sky. _**From that day on lily had loved flying, it had always reminded her of James. Another memory overwhelmed her: **_"Happy Birthday Lily" Shouted her Friends and James in union. Then James strolled over to her and handed her a small box before pecking her lightly on the lips. "What is it" asked Lily excitedly. "Open it up and find out" chuckled James. _**It had turned out to be the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen encrusted with not emeralds to match her eyes as everyone assumed she would want, but her favorite jewels, Sapphires. Only James would be that thoughtful.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

As lily heard her name being called for the third time she swirled around, looking directly into James desperate eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Forget about it" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his, hugging him tightly.__

Listen to your heart...Mm...Mmm.

**_A/N Sorry but this fic has not been BETA'ed, but I would like to say that my wonderful BETA "Midnight Filly" is a spiffing authoress and you should definitely check out some of her fics! _**

_**Please review**_

_**Mad Over Mooney**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
